


Second Glance, Last Chance

by Hertz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: Currently, Nico is an idol trying to survive in the industry, and Maki’s followed her family’s wish for her to be a doctor. Now, with a bit of meddling from Nozomi, Nico wants to get back together with Maki. Maki has... concerns.





	Second Glance, Last Chance

Nico feels nervous anticipation stirring her insides as she presses the unfamiliar buttons in the lift that will lead the way to Nozomi and Eli’s apartment. Apartment. They’re living together now, and Nico herself has just taken time off practicing her singing.

It’s still a little wondrous to her, as if the innocence of her younger years is flitting just barely out of reach, but there’s that little reminder yet again that they’ve all grown up now.

Then Nico reaches their apartment, and while fidgeting nervously, rings the doorbell. After a few seconds, Nico is greeted by Nozomi, with yet another mysterious look in her eyes. This has her flinching backwards, clutching her purse close. Then Eli appears beside Nozomi, placing a hand gently on Nozomi’s shoulder. Somehow, bitterness rises like bile as Nico looks on.

“Don’t worry, Nozomi’s not going to do anything to you,” says Eli, who notices just how stressed Nico looks. “We called you here for something important, actually.” 

“Mm.” Nozomi nods, wise and sagely. “Nico-chii, Maki-chan and I went to the bar last night.” 

“Why the hell are you telling me this?” Nico scoffs before Nozomi can even finish speaking. “We’ve broken up long ago, remember? What that princess wants to do is none of my business.” 

“Of course I remember, but _you_ seem to have forgotten.” Nozomi shakes her head and gestures for Nico to follow her inside. Nico hesitates at the doorway, looking around her once, twice, before she obliges. 

“Why the hell am I here?” Nico demands once she’s inside. Eli’s left to go into the kitchen. That’s not a good sign. 

For a moment, Nozomi’s eyes seem to cloud over, before she blinks and it’s gone. With a sigh, Nozomi replies, “Nico-chii, you need to be honest with yourself. You’re not fooling anyone, least of all me.”

Despite herself, Nico feels dread fill her at her words, and she busies herself with rubbing at her arm while she tries to find a way to lessen the impact of whatever Nozomi says next.

“If you really still want to be with Maki-chan, you need to tell her. It’s your last chance,” Nozomi says when Nico still hasn't even worked out an outline for her grand plan, which causes her to freeze and just stare at Nozomi like a complete idiot.

“What do you mean?” Nico asks in a shaky tone after a few seconds, fiddling with the strap of her purse. She feels like she’s just been dropped into a hole head first. This can’t be happening, not now. Not to the super idol Nico-Nii. She has other things to attend to, important things in her career, but… Maki’s here, isn’t she?

“Maki-chan obviously won't approach you, so this is how it’ll have to be.” Nozomi sighs. “She confessed that she doesn't know what you want. And she has several reasons she thinks she should give up and just pursue someone else. So please, if you want to be with her, just tell her now.” Nozomi reaches forward and cautiously places her hand on Nico’s shoulder. “You need to make yourself clear, Nico-chii. It sounds like you’ve been stringing her along for a good while now.” 

Nico doesn’t say anything for a while. She should try to process this fact, but she finds that she can’t… quite think right now. Stringing Maki along? Was that really what she had been doing all this time? Who knows, but Maki’s here, and the feeling that this is extremely important nags at her mind until she finally breaks out of her petrified state. Her stubborn mask is gone now, shattered. Nico’s necklace feels way too tight as she takes a deep breath, trying fruitlessly to calm her frayed nerves. This is nothing like amateur stage fright. Nico feels like she’s being sent to a slaughterhouse.

“I-is she… here?”

Choosing not to comment on the stupidity of Nico’s question, Nozomi’s brows quirk in sympathy. “Yeah. In that room. There.” Nozomi turns and points to closed wooden doors at the end of the corridor. “I’ll leave you two alone, give you some privacy. Best of luck, Nico-chii.”

Nico hurries along after Nozomi accepts her mutter of thanks, mind racing wildly now, as if she has just unblocked her brain. What’s going on? What has she done? Can she face Maki now? Does she even want to see her right now? Is she okay? If she’s gone to the bar last night, hopefully she won’t be suffering too badly right now.

 _Get a grip!_ Nico scolds herself. _Maki-chan isn’t a baby! She can take care of herself!_

Nico stands unsteadily in front of the closed door, taking a deep breath. Nozomi is correct: it’s now or never, and if the usually stubborn as hell Maki is close to giving up… can she even salvage what’s left? There’s only one thing she can do. Ignoring the dread that pulls at her chest, Nico pushes the door open little by little, creaking on its hinges everytime she does so. It’s as if she can delay whatever awaits her if she does it slowly enough.

Nico gets the answer to at least one of her questions when she takes a step inside. The redhead is lying in bed with curtains shut tight around the windows. A package of painkillers and a glass of water lie on the night stand beside her. Nico guesses that she doesn't even know what time it is from the way the interior looks like night. Maki presses a hand against her eyes and groans. “Nozomi, oil your damn door,” she mutters, using her other hand to massage the back of her head.

“It’s… me, Maki-chan.”

The hand obscuring Maki’s face from view falls down, exposing the startling violet of her eyes, widened in shock.

Standing here right now, Nico doesn't know what to do, how to react, what to even say. The only thing she’s certain of is that jumping straight into it is not a good idea. Real life isn't like a movie script, but just once, Nico wishes she could see the final page. So, it’s with trepidation that she inches forward, finding herself gingerly resting her palm on the plain sheets. Nozomi told her to be honest, Nico reminds herself. That’s what she needs to be right now.

“Nico,” Maki says blankly. Her face is still the picture of shock. Is she really unable to believe she’s here? Despite everything, despite how much they’ve fought, they’ve been through so much together. Even if they hadn't dated before, Nico still thinks Maki’s her closest friend and confidant. Level headed, sensible, mature, outrageously pretty. They’ve known each other since their Love Live days, and she won’t give up on Maki that easily.

With this in mind, Nico says, “I… um… Nozomi said... you wanted to talk?”

“...what are you doing here, Nico?” The bitter, icy harshness of Maki’s voice almost makes Nico flinch. “Don't you have somewhere more important to be?”

“Right now, there’s nowhere else more important for me to be then right here,” Nico says without even realising. When she processes it, she thinks that maybe her recent has made her a sufferer of Spouting Cheesy Lines Syndrome. Luckily for her, however, Maki doesn’t seem to mind, even if she may pretend she isn't flushing under her gaze.

“...okay,” Maki says lamely. Then she just lies down again, resting her head on her pillow, blinking up at Nico. Red locks spill all over the pillow and down her shoulders. She looks clad in a simple cotton white dress. “I’m hungover. I don't make sense right now,” Maki says, sounding almost plaintive.

“You look fine to me.” _Really, Nico? Fine? Just ‘fine’?_

“Yeah.” Maki’s hand is flung around the mattress as she struggles to right herself up in a sitting position. Nico pushes her down in the same moment. Maki looks up at Nico, then where Nico’s hand is lying on her shoulder. Then she looks away, folding her hands on her blanket-covered lap.

“So… you wanted to talk.”

“Yeah. Yes.”

“...okay.” Nico mimics her actions after she drags out a chair to sit besides Maki. She tries to make eye contact, but Maki keeps glancing away. Nico feels a tinge of irritation rise and tries to quench it. But how’s she supposed to talk if Maki’s making things as difficult as usual?

Finally, after a long silence, Maki says, almost too quietly, “What are we, Nico-chan?”

“Meaning?” Nico asks, knowing perfectly well what Maki means.

“Like, you - you sort of flirt with me whenever we meet up. And y-you know what happens… a-after that,” Maki replies, looking away, violet eyes flitting to some distant point on the dark walls. “But we’ve never officially asked each other out again all this time, and I - I don’t know, Nico-chan.”

Nico’s own cheeks can almost match Maki’s shade for shade as a reel of images run through her mind: tangled, dark, passionate. She shakes her head, twintails flying about messily. She leans forward, asking hesitantly, “I… i-is it too late to ask you out now?”

Maki’s head snaps back at that. Astonishment is written all over her face, and the flush on her cheeks seem to burn brighter. Unfortunately, the eyebrows that were lifted up high soon descend to earth in a frown. “But Nico-Nico, the thing is… I’m not sure we should be together anymore.”

It’s not as if Nico hadn’t known - hell, Nozomi had spelt it out for her - but she can’t stop the rush and suddenly the screech of the chair. Maki winces, pressing a hand to her forehead even before Nico demands, “ _Why_?”

Clearly bristling at being spoken to in such a harsh tone, Maki bites back with, “I don’t know, Nico-chan! But look at you, you’re an idol and I know you don’t have time for me the way I am! Why don’t you -” Maki gestures furiously at some unseen thing beside them, “- date another idol or something?”

“...not that famous, not yet,” Nico says quietly, sitting back down slowly. Something’s stirring inside. Scattered thoughts race around her mental landscape. Finally, with a sigh, Nico leans forward. “I don’t want -”

“And why not? Don’t you have a public image to uphold now or something?” Maki has her arms crossed, eyes narrowed into an icy violet glare.

“Y-yeah, but we did too, last time!”

“Yeah, but that was different!” Maki hisses back. “Look, like you’re an actual, real idol now, and -” 

“Maki! Maki, please.” Nico’s arms shoot out and grasps her pale hands in her little ones. While Maki’s busy staring at where their hands meet with all traces of anger wiped clean, Nico takes this moment to pitch her idea. “If it’s just about that, I want to say I don’t care. I don’t care that you’re ‘just’ a doctor,” she says with a roll of her eyes. “Your argument isn’t valid, anyway. You’re a Nishikino. Everyone knows your name. It won’t be a problem. Please. Maki, come on.” Tugging on Maki’s hands, Nico looks up at her with the pleading, watery look that she knows Maki was always weak to. “I’ll make time. I want you. No one else.”

Maki doesn’t respond, but the ugly wrinkles in her forehead from her frown have been ironed out. Maki’s bottom lip twitches once, and she still stares at her wide-eyed, almost longingly. Maybe Nico has convinced her just a little? Maybe? Is it too much to hope? Her heart plummets to the bottom of her chest when Maki gives a slight shake of her head. 

“I-I’m sorry, Nico-chan, but… I’d have issues too.”

Still, though, the fact that Maki hasn’t withdrawn her hands is a good sign… maybe?

“Like what?” Nico dares to breach.

“I… really don’t want the tabloids to be all over us, Nico-chan,” Maki replies seriously. “Celebrity gossip is so popular for some damn reason. Before long we’d get… oh, constant commentary,” Maki removes one hand to stick a finger up per item she lists, “a bunch of hate, relentless stalkers, rumors, whether it be cheating, marriage, relationship drama -”

“Ughh.” Nico’s the one clutching her head at this point, screwing her eyes shut. “Oh god, no, no, no.”

“You see what I mean?” Maki’s voice circles back around to being rather... gentle, for Maki. Maki, who’s currently hungover and irritable and in pain. When Nico glances up, her hand is outstretched in her direction. When Maki realises Nico’s looking, she quickly stuffs her hand under her blanket. “I’m… sorry, Nico-chan. I don’t want that in my life,” Maki says, genuine apology in her upturned violet eyes. “I’m just private like that, and it’d really stress me out.”

Nico just stares, as if she’s in a trance. She’s fairly certain that her heart’s breaking again - she’s felt this before, after all, that day they shared when they broke up for real. It was much more piercing all those years ago, though. Now it’s just a dull, throbbing pain that dulls her senses to the world. Still, though, even as Nico tries to brace herself against the pain in her chest, she spots the shadow of a smile across Maki’s face. Her index finger traces her knuckle in a slow, almost reverent way. It soothes her, distracts her but for a moment. 

“It’d be really bad for you too, you know? To keep your popularity - what I’m saying is you’re a young idol, new to the industry, and you’d need to think about keeping your popularity now. It’s not like µ's where we could just fuck around and whatever. To be dating someone this early… I think it’d be way too dangerous for your career. You’d need to be deeply ingrained in the public’s image before they toss you aside for a public scandal. A scandal that’d be all too easy to fake. The media could stomp out your career before it even took off.”

“But...” Nico straightens her back. “Those times with me over at your apartment -” she ignores Maki’s choke, “- nobody cared, did they?”

“Well, no, but…”

“Listen!” With renewed ~~desperation~~ determination, Nico has to restrain herself from grabbing Maki’s shoulders forcefully. Instead, she leans forward, fierceness shining in her ruby eyes. “Maki-chan, can we… try?”

“...try? But Nico-chan, I literally just…” Maki swallows as she gets closer and closer to her face. “T-told you…” 

“I know how selfish this sounds, but… I really want you, Maki-chan. If I just give up and walk away like this it’d be _the_ greatest regret of my entire life.” Maybe she’s taken too many cues from the media, but dramatic and cheesy it might be, it looks to be working: Maki herself seems to realise how red she’s gotten even as she slaps one hand over her mouth. 

“The media weren’t aware of you then, right?” Nico challenges Maki.

“...yeah, but - Nico-chan, no, you can’t mean that.”

“So if we just -”

“Nico!” Maki bursts out, red tips of her hair standing up from frustration. Maki slams her hands against Nico’s shoulders roughly, forcing Nico to look up at her. “It won’t work!”

“How do you know it won’t?” Nico argues, lowering her voice when she realises Maki’s holding a hand to her forehead again. “If we can keep it a secret, we can. It’ll be okay, right?”

Maki is still observing her with the kind of expression a person might give a particularly stubborn cockroach. “Even you can’t possibly be that stupid, Nico-chan.”

“No, but I…” Nico sighs and collapses in her chair. A painful thwack meets her tailbone, but it’s barely comparable to the pain in her chest. She swallows, trying to avoid breaking down in sniffles even despite her rising emotions. She’s the super idol, Nico, and she can do this, but… but not without Maki. She feels like she’s suffocating, drowning in this well of feelings. “Not even after I get recognised in the public eye, like you said?”

There’s silence, and Nico really thinks that this is a lost cause after all. Nico is about to get up, apologise for wasting Maki’s time, when she hears, “You’d… wait for me?” When Nico looks up, she feels a jolt of sensation stab her right in the heart. Maki still has that pretty flush running across her pale skin, but she has that soft look around her sharp eyes, and that little smile on her lips. That hand has wandered over to a few stray strands of hair, where she’s curling the tips around her index finger, just the same as always. Nico almost wants to reach out and brush Maki’s hair behind her ear. It’s unbearable, the fact that Maki is so near yet so far out of reach.

“Yes,” Nico says instead, rooted to her seat by sheer willpower. Nico takes a moment to think and run through all her scattered thoughts. “We’ve… been together once, for some time, right? Thing is, I really can’t think of anyone else that can understand me the way you do. Any idol out there won’t be able to understand me the way you do. I don’t just want to keep on stealing moments whenever I see you, and I’m really sorry for doing that,” Nico says sincerely. “I want to be with you again. For real this time.”

Nico bows her head, waiting for Maki’s answer. 

Maki doesn’t reply right away. Either Nico has short-circuited her brain or she’s trying to think of a nice way to let her down. Nico braces herself for the worst, but can’t help getting her hopes up amidst the pain.

Finally, finally, after a devastatingly long moment, Nico hears, “It’s true that if you dated someone else I’d probably… I’d be… really hurt, Nico-chan. When you left, I was… really upset. If you’re asking me out, I really do want to be with you, too.”

Nico keeps her head down, heart beating faster. 

“Hey, but I’m not doing this ‘cause I like you or anything, okay?” comes the teasing murmur.

At that, Nico raises her head, heart all but beating out of her chest as a grin surfaces. She can’t even stop herself at this point. Maki has both arms spread out, and… she looks happy. Exuberant. Positively glowing. In fact, Nico soon realises that tears are gathering at the corner of Maki’s eyes. Nico, too, feels like something is bursting inside of her, and as she flings herself into Maki’s arms, she can’t help but rest her head against the crook of Maki’s neck. Instead of a protest, this earns her a low murmur and a stroke down her back.

“Nico, to be honest, even with the paparazzi, I’d still be willing to try.”

“Yeah?” Nico separates from he, giving Maki a curious look. She’s still smiling, even though she’s rubbing her forehead more vigorously now. Nico passes Maki the neglected glass of water beside them.

“I was just... afraid. You just looked like you were playing around. I wasn’t sure what to expect, but...” After taking a sip, Maki lets out a long sigh. “I... I’d be willing to take the risk if you’re serious, Nico-chan. But only if you’d be willing to deal with a scandal this early in your career. If word gets out, I won’t be able to help you then. I’d probably also be dealing with the same backlash as you.”

Nico feels like she’s just been shaken awake from a very pleasant dream. Guilt courses through her as she ducks her head. She hadn’t though of how this might have affected Maki. “I. Er…” Damn it, why does Maki keep needing to slap reality in her face? She knows just how important this is, of course, but she wouldn’t have minded enjoying a fantasy a while longer, where they can be together with nothing in their way.

“Maki-chan, I’m sorry. Are you willing to do the same? Are you willing to put up with that for me?” 

“If you’re serious, I’m serious as well, Nico-chan. Nothing’s as important to me as this right now. We’ll deal with it together, if word gets out that fast. I promise.” Maki’s hand seeks out Nico’s, taking it in hers and squeezing it for comfort. 

“We’d need a convincing cover story,” says Nico, trying not to be distracted by just how warm and near Maki is. “You’re the smart one. Think of something. 

Maki takes a moment to scowl at her, half-heartedly. Already settling back into their old routine feels so good and familiar. “Uh, good, well. For now, let’s say we’re friends if anyone catches you, and you’re… uh.” Maki coughs. “Visiting me, because we’re obviously friends, so… it shouldn’t be all that surprising.”

“Won’t that still create dating rumors?”

Maki gives Nico a pointed look. “There’s no perfect solution here, Nico. It’s still better than announcing that we’re dating too early and then have you being accused of cheating on me because of. Uh.” Maki takes a deep breath. “The romance movie I know you’re filming. And I… know that you and that… actress are supposed to be cuddly for it, but...” Maki chews on her lip. “You know, the media loves stirring the pot, and… the worst outcome that can really happen from a dating rumor when you’re supposedly single is that it isn’t true.”

“Okay. And I guess I can ask my publicity manager for help. I’m obviously not the first person to deal with this kind of thing.” Deciding that now isn’t the time to poke fun at Maki’s obvious jealousy, Nico instead just lays a hand on her shoulder. “Maki-chan, smile. We’ll overcome it together.”

“Yeah.” Maki looks up at Nico with that gentle smile of hers that takes Nico’s breath away. “I… yeah. It’s risky, but... I just don’t want to lose you again. Let’s just aim to minimise the risk of the public finding out prematurely.” 

“Are you really okay with the fallout if they do, though?” Nico asks, concerned. Maki goes quiet at that. Nico leans away. Looks like it was her turn to dangle the string of reality in front of Maki’s face. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think so,” Maki admits, to Nico’s flicker of surprise. “But I just hope it doesn’t get to outright harassment. Maybe it’s naïve, but the thing is, I just really want to be with you right now. If I can’t handle it… will… will you stay by my side?”

“Of course I will,” says Nico seriously. “I’ll do whatever it takes.” 

“Y-yeah, of course. Of course.” Maki takes a deep breath, then drops the hand she’s holding up to give Nico a smile. Nico mirrors Maki’s movements, finding that it calms her down. The two of them fall silent, but it isn’t awkward by any means. Instead it’s quiet and comfortable. They look at each other, contemplative, uncertain of the future, but uncertain of the future _together_. Finally, Maki straightens up. “So, we’re… dating again?” Maki asks, in that same tone of voice one might use when staring at an angel.

“Yep.” Nico can’t stop her own smile. Grabbing Maki’s hand again, she beams at her, feeling her heart flutter, hands trembling slightly.

“Can we…” Maki whispers the word _kiss_ as if it’s something unspeakable, even though she’s still looking away in that demure fashion of hers. Nico can’t wait to let Maki back into her life again. It was a tragedy, really, that they had to break up with each other all those years ago. But now, Nico’s gotten her second chance, and she really, really wants this to work.

And because she doesn’t know when her next opportunity will arise...

“Of course we can,” Nico whispers back with a smirk, brushing away some of Maki’s red hair that’s fallen and obscured her brows.

.

“Are they making out yet?”

Eli chuckles as she strolls back into their living room. “Yes. You’re amazing, Nozomi.”

“You owe me 50 yen,” Nozomi says smugly, holding up her cards as Eli joins her on the couch.

“How much do you want to bet that I’ll have to listen to Maki-chan complain about Nico-chan being an idiot starting this week?” Eli asks without any real heat in her words.

“Make that tomorrow, and we’ll have a deal.” Nozomi is smirking, already reaching into her handy store of tarot cards.

“I don’t think I want to bet that after all,” Eli jokes. “Let’s watch something instead.”

“I’ll turn the volume up higher. It’ll drown _those two_ out.”


End file.
